


【快新】Cognitive Disorder/认知障碍/R

by Corey_Ricoliar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Memories, ks - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Ricoliar/pseuds/Corey_Ricoliar
Summary: *7k字，穿插回忆的doi*双向暗恋，意外上床*有黑羽与路人女生们发生关系的情节，洁癖请注意*改编自《在满是浅淡蝴蝶兰的绝妙之地》by ZO/汉化by快新秘密结社
Relationships: KS, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 20





	【快新】Cognitive Disorder/认知障碍/R

00  
与一个人相遇的概率是二十四万分之一，与命中注定的那个人相遇的概率是0.0000034%，也就是说我与你的相遇可以被称为奇迹。

可是那些人和你，到底有什么不一样？

01  
这不是在臆想，黑羽快斗告诉自己。  
手指能感受到的触觉是真实的，青年那白皙的皮肤被体液玷污，只剩下无法想象的滑腻触感，又偏偏带着湿热，从他的指间开始一路灼烧到心脏，将那里所有的心跳都俘获了。  
传入耳膜的声音是真实的，名侦探不可一世的论调被欲望冲刷成喘息和呻吟，被深深插入时不可抑制地染上哭腔，又在性器抽离的时刻发出颤抖的哼声悄然挽留，刺激他再一次重重冲撞进去。  
视网膜上烙刻的影像也都是真实的，青年正不着寸缕地被他牢牢压住，粉红色从肌肤里透出来，修长的双腿大张着，在他后腰扣紧，腰身也扭动战栗，承受了一次比一次剧烈的抽插。他浑身都在出汗，汗液将平时梳得一丝不苟的头发全部打湿，只能丝丝缕缕地黏在他的颈脖上，遮住那些被黑羽快斗啃咬出的吻痕。蓝色眼睛里也满是陌生的情色，清冷的标签和理智一起被抛弃了个干净，就好像被蛊惑一般只能装下他的身影。  
全身的感官根本不知该如何是好，似乎身下人的每一处都有着毁灭性的吸引力，让他用尽全力去征伐探索。快感一波波涌上来将他的判断力扑灭，纠缠着他的肢体——就像青年的身体正在做的一样，不放他离开，不给他机会后悔。  
在他不断索取的时候青年也在向他索取，那处紧致的肉穴不断地翕张，让他们交合的水液淋淋漓漓淌在床单上，打湿了他无比熟悉的颜色。明明是在绞紧在吸吮，却让他感到全身心都有汹涌的喜悦满溢出来。  
这不是在臆想。

黑羽快斗在和工藤新一做爱。

就像蜘蛛结网伏击蝴蝶一般，这个时刻，黑羽快斗已经等待、筹划、算计很久了。  
他窥伺过工藤新一被人暗算以至于不得不由他出手相助的时机，可那次他看到侦探手心有一条小小的、连血都没能挤出来的痕迹，在心里对自己说“这次就放他一马”，随后勾着侦探的肩膀勒索了一顿美名为“劫后余生”的宵夜；  
他偶遇过工藤新一被警视厅的朋友们灌得酩酊大醉的夜晚，他背着喃喃呓语的青年一步一个脚印，老实地朝大学宿舍走去，离红灯区和廉价酒店越来越远，法学优等生认为这种情况下的做爱最多算迷奸，危险且无趣，他不屑；  
又或者说无数次无数次他早于枕边人醒来，没重样的香水味把陌生的卧室塞得满满，还有一夜放纵后的麝香，从柔软躯体和细密发丝里渗出来，让他身体深处涌出一股无可奈何的反胃。  
他总是熟练地发挥前任怪盗特长走得毫无声息，又在回家的路上想起今天是和工藤约好的一起去图书馆的日期，想起工藤新一每回忘在座椅靠背上的外套，想起自己借着送外套的由头将它们攥紧、贴近鼻翼、用力呼吸着工藤新一的气息，想起欲兽一样不知餍足的身体会在这样的时候兴奋起来。  
某天清晨从某处住宅里逃出后，黑羽快斗给自己买了一杯黑咖啡，学着工藤新一的习惯不加糖加奶，在嘴里尝到一片苦涩。  
心脏里的空洞越发贪婪，几乎让他听到冷风传膛而过的声音。

曾经他总为了某些不切实际、无法被满足的欲望蛰伏着，越等待就越畏缩，越失望就越期盼。  
直到今天，直到现在。

“告诉我……”

细碎的、好像随时会被性事撞散的低吟响起，黑羽快斗回神过来，又即刻沉迷在欲望的漩涡里。  
火热的温度，绞紧的触感，浓郁的气息。  
此时此刻的情境和回忆完全不一样。  
工藤新一跪趴在身下，臀部高高翘起，不到一小时前才初次被开发的穴口已经完全适应了他的存在，小口吞吃着骇人的热物。黑羽快斗莫名觉得这人比他还要贪婪，明明自己身体里的热意更浓，却还是不知休止地容纳他的一切。  
“黑羽……告诉我。”  
他的声音更坚定了些，一双沾着泪液的眼睛倔强地看过来，睫毛还颤抖着振振欲飞。  
黑羽快斗恶劣地笑了。  
哪怕这时也对谜题充满好奇，这就是正义感与好奇心同时存在于侦探身上的坏处，是他的把柄。  
“你想知道什么呢。”  
明明无法被掌控和了解的人是你。  
“刚才说的……唔啊……你说的‘空洞’……”  
黑羽快斗笑着重复他们身体交叠前，工藤新一强硬问出的问题：“‘究竟是如何、被什么填满’？”

原本的他也无法给出回应，可现在答案应该就在这里。

看吧，现在的名侦探全无能在他面前昂起头的强势。  
他俯下身去，胸膛磨蹭着光裸的背部，性器进得更深，碾在深处挤榨着黏腻汁水不肯后退。这一下几乎让工藤新一喘不过气，撑着身体的手臂膝盖都没了力气，好在黑羽快斗伸手一捞，身下的人重新躺倒在床上，是双腿大开的姿势，邀请他舔咬左胸口粉红的乳珠，把水渍星星点点地抹在他小腹。  
唇齿倾听着埋在皮骨血肉里的脉搏心跳，固执地烙下印记。  
昏暗的光投下来，在他的身前形成阴影。  
工藤新一视线模糊，看不清那只被黑发遮住的右眼，恍惚道：“基德……”

怪盗基德。

这副人格一般的意识在呼唤中苏醒，凌冽的气息随着扑克脸一起回到黑羽快斗身上，他居高临下，似乎带着天台的月光侵袭着工藤新一，剥夺他的全部感官的同时动作也越发强势。  
黑羽快斗扣握着工藤新一的右手，深深、深深地吻在他手背，又在他愣神时好像什么都没有发生般张嘴舔咬过皮肤，虎牙和软肉玩着不公平的游戏，将痒意注入血流输送到心脏。  
他笃定侦探无法收回手，只能在热潮里放任这样熟悉的举动把自己再推上高潮。

曾经也是怪盗与侦探的相处种下了这份熟悉的种子。  
黑羽快斗为了戒备“基德克星”的存在，总在阴暗处小心谨慎地排演自己的完美演出，但后来慢慢察觉到这个古怪的名侦探从最开始就没有认真抓捕他的打算。  
一次次追逐中，黑羽快斗品尝出几分捉迷藏的趣味。  
能够跟上他IQ400的头脑的高中生、不会被攻防战消磨的恒心毅力、与自己一样背负着沉重命运的坚定身影。  
一切的一切，被当时的他用“不想失去一个同龄的好对手”的解释搪塞过去。  
黑羽快斗甚至因此推断出工藤新一想去的大学而默默跟上去，在学校假装不期而遇，在对方诧异又亢奋的眼神里咂摸久别重逢的味道。  
甘甜、新鲜、不会腻味，却也冷冽。  
冷冽在他们能够肩并肩地开展没有营养的聊天、却不能多问几句未来的计划，在许多次约好一起学习、忙碌的侦探又会被各种各样的案件呼来唤去，在黑羽给工藤送散落在各地的私人物品时，只能通过那些微的、快要消失的、宿敌之间的感应寻找他的位置。  
受够了。  
怪盗想要更多地和侦探讲话，想要接近他，想要让他看着他。  
后来白衣罪人消失，平凡的大学生面对着永远无所适从、永远无法如愿以偿的欲望坠入深渊。  
受够了。  
黑羽快斗既无法放弃如今作为朋友的惬意关系，也胆小地龟缩在见不得人的领地，一边放纵自己，一边提醒自己。

我是如此地喜欢着他。  
钟爱着，恋慕着他。

然而他无法想象工藤新一听他说出这一切时的表情，也就明白这一切都是基于相同性别的奢望。  
空洞越来越大，无论是作为怪盗和侦探在令人血脉偾张的现场玩捉迷藏、还是作为朋友与这个最珍贵的人相处、又或者是和其他女人发生关系还在半梦半醒间把她们当做是他——  
都无法被填满的空洞。

所以他受够了。  
原本这一切都不该发生的。

02  
“黑羽……这样的事……还是不要做了吧。”  
工藤新一沉默许久，终于说出了口。  
背对着他的青年僵住身子，半晌才低低地问：“‘这种事’是指哪种？”  
要说先前，工藤新一还能笑着以朋友口吻说他指的是黑羽快斗居高不下的缺勤率，或者他俩交换笔记的非优等生行径。  
但现在不行。  
黑羽前两天借给自己的笔记还在包里，他也正是为了归还笔记才贸然踏进了黑羽宅，可真的没有想到会撞上黑羽快斗和学院里的女生纠缠在床上进行前戏。  
被他冒昧打扰后，女生当然羞窘地离开了，留下黑羽快斗和他的“朋友”——至少“朋友”本人是这么认为——工藤新一独处一室。  
那点若有若无的异性气息还残留在房间的角落，爆款香水的味道也是如此，可工藤新一怎样都无法觉得这气味好闻，正相反，它们是能灼烧神经的毒药，让他止不住地皱眉。  
“女朋友吗？”  
黑羽瞥他一眼，赤裸的上身背着光投出深沉的阴影，让他看起来有些冷漠：“你觉得呢？你明明知道不是。”  
“……”  
是的，他知道那不是。  
他记得这个女生的样子，在哪天与他擦肩而过时挽着朋友的手朝人流密集的方向走去，两个女生隐藏各自羞红的脸颊 ，而另一人的语气明晃晃带着炫耀意味。  
[快斗超厉害的。]  
[跟他睡一次的话绝对不会后悔。]  
工藤新一垂着眼睑让视线沉入手中的黑咖啡，随后飘到复印笔记归来的黑羽快斗身上。想来那时他已经察觉自己获取了足够震撼的不良信息，却没有开诚布公地解释，而是神色如常地和他约了下次图书馆的会面。  
青年的背影和眼前的融合起来，工藤新一重拾自己当时的想法，在心里嗤笑一声。

来者不拒……吗。  
只要说出夙求就必会回应，连自己都不顾地投身于其他人的命运漩涡。  
烂好人怪盗基德也是，万人迷黑羽快斗也是。

说真的，作为宿敌的时候国际罪犯几次三番帮助名侦探也就罢了，那些心跳和碰撞还能用好敌手之间的惺惺相惜解释过去，可现在他们都褪去了光环和伪装，却不知道各自处在怎样遥远的位置。  
装模作样地作秀，欲说还休的暗语，抛开工藤新一所有触到阳光就会消融的私情不谈，仅仅旁观黑羽快斗放纵和自甘堕落还不够让他揪心吗？  
这样的事，不能不做了吗？

“为什么工藤要管这种事啊。”  
“我和女人产生关系，不仅仅是为了快感，而是为了能够填满一个最近突然裂开的空洞。”

只这两句话就足够剥夺他所有的思考能力。  
看黑羽的背影似乎做出了揪紧前襟的动作，工藤新一也没由来地呼吸一滞，对他说：“我不知道那种感受。”  
他看着的人站在那里，仰头叹气般一笑：“那我告诉你吧。”

愣神的时候青年抓着他的肩膀吻上来，矫健的动作仿佛重回宝石怪盗的巅峰时期，原本只能隔着月光见到的人此刻就在他眼前，藏在黑发下的眼睛闪着寒凉的光，他不顾他的怔愣，撬开牙关将柔软的舌头伸了进去。  
麻痒。  
燥热。  
细微的水声。  
从照顾到他口腔各个角落的娴熟动作就能看出来，黑羽快斗果真是身经百战，哪怕面对自己这样从未亲密接触过的男性，也可以无师自通地掌握让他从接吻中获得快感的方法。工藤新一被捏住下巴加深了吻，连舌根的津液也被扫荡夺走。  
“反正都是男人，又不会损失什么吧？”  
放纵的神情出现在黑羽快斗脸上，工藤新一愣神之下看不清他眼底是不是藏着一丝餍足，他被牵住右手拽到卧室，甩到床上。  
青年的躯体又覆了上来，有一丝陌生的汗味从离得极近的皮肤中透出，可刚才的房间中并没有这样的气味，异香被新鲜空气排挤，只剩他们两人的气息在这个房间中争夺领地。  
他出汗了。  
舌头勾缠着拉出银丝，明明是十分激烈的一吻结束，黑羽快斗却没有起伏过大的喘息，他只是凝视着被夺走唇齿清白、不断喘气的工藤新一，这么呢喃道：  
“.…..你不反抗啊。”  
黑羽快斗的神情复杂，原本用于钳制他行动的手根本没有使力，工藤新一反常地扬起了脸迎上他的目光，嘴角扯出独属名侦探的笑，好像目空一切，对自己面前的所有事物都掌控着绝对义理。  
他了解这笑容在怪盗眼中就是挑衅。  
“又不会损失什么吧。”  
他根本就是照搬了黑羽快斗的不负责论调，心里有股火气烧起，也不知道是为了怼上这种荒唐的情景，还是要把自己身上冒出的汗液蒸干。  
“真不像工藤会说出的话啊。”  
“少啰嗦。你不是说要告诉我吗，黑羽。”  
工藤新一扯着他的衣领贴近，如麝如兰的气息代表着雄兽的征服欲，主动和身上另一只野生动物的气息撕咬在一起。他眼神熠熠，在这逼仄的两人空间里亮得惊人，寒星融化在烧红的蓝天里，有白鸽和鹰隼争抢着无尽领空。

“究竟是什么、被如何填满。”

要说空洞，工藤新一也察觉过一星半点的。  
不是存在于那个人身体里的空洞，而属于他自己。  
大概是从听到那些露骨又情色的讨论开始，工藤新一开始在不经意的缝隙里尝到旖旎滋味。  
有时是名为“劫后余生”的宵夜时分，刚向他伸出援手的青年沉默地一次次给自己加饮品，或者把沾上小半点鱼腥味的食物都夹到他碟子里，他借着灯光瞧那两片嘴唇上沾的水液，晶亮且不真实；  
有时是烈酒入喉让他醉得人事不省的时候，只记得背他回家的人身上有清爽好闻的气味，和温凉的月光一起沁到心脾深处，他知道这人为了照顾他所以一定不会再去陌生女人那里过夜，就开始心安理得地仗着酒意在梦里疯狂；  
更多时候是借由他千方百计留在各处的私人物品，名侦探好像总是穿着单薄衣衫解决案件，其实在等待贴心的朋友千里迢迢把外套送来。他道谢，接过，穿好，从衣领上嗅出这人的心情。  
他试图笨拙地把宿敌时分亦敌亦友的关系复原在惬意的相处里，但那些都会变成空洞，不断侵蚀他的想法。  
在工藤新一不得不独处的时候，对黑羽快斗来者不拒的判断就会探出头来。

不知何时，也让他产生过“如果能肆无忌惮地占有这个人就好了啊”的奢望。

而现在他抓住这个卑劣的契机，说出不像自己的话，让他没有机会抗拒交欢的请求。  
算是如愿以偿。

在黑羽快斗低声叫出工藤新一名字之后，他任性地要求道：“既然都不会有损失，那就让我做个尽兴再告诉你答案。”  
长期与女性打交道的男性家中只有避孕套没有润滑剂，这事实摆在眼前是不是为了刻意显摆某人技术高超工藤新一不知道，他尽力维持着面上的漫不经心任人施为，一边小声在心里嫌弃自己真是经验不足，躯体僵硬，黑羽快斗只要一眼就能看穿他的紧张。  
从来没有和男人做过的两人再怎么迟钝也知道要把该开发的位置开发好，必要的遮盖物都不能留下。工藤新一被脱下外衣时想起自己今早正好洗浴过，下一秒就听黑羽快斗附在耳边说他的身体很好闻。  
他不满地瞪过去，差点说出“和那些女生比谁更好闻”的蠢话。  
接下来的前戏漫长得快把人逼疯。  
从额头到指间，无一寸皮肤不被抚过，或轻或重落在身上的触摸和与舔吻混在一起，从他身体深处掘出一片热汗。工藤新一想动用点头脑让自己的感官分散，于是突然发现黑羽快斗喜欢久久地摩挲他的唇瓣，直到满含感情地吻上来，拇指都还会恋恋不舍地勾画他的下颔。先是舔舐，然后磨着艳红起来的部分诱哄他张嘴，灵活的舌绕过伶牙俐齿和他缠在一起，一次次加深力度让他不能咽下那些液体，津液流出缝隙，滑过嘴角又没入后颈的发。  
这个时候黑羽快斗会直起身观察他因缺氧而潮红的脸颊，轻笑着放松了力道，但却更缠绵地继续亲吻。  
魔术师的手开始不老实了，它们怜惜地抚过动脉上那层薄薄的皮肤，伸向乳首和下腹。电流从几平方厘米的接触面里传到四肢百骸，工藤新一反射性想躲，却更像是扭着腰把自己的身体送到黑羽快斗面前。  
黑羽快斗乐于接受这份大礼，在工藤新一的嘴唇和锁骨之间徘徊了一会，意外地将选择偏向下腹，舌尖隔着最后一层布料点了点半硬的阴茎，身下的人完全僵住，他便眯着眼笑：“后悔了？”  
怎么可能后悔。  
曾经从万米高空中坠落下来时就有的慌乱感好不容易能被一个人抚平，现在失去了月光，白西服白披风被人压在箱底，他能抓住的就只有下午昏沉又浑噩的阳光，和这千万个瞬间拼凑出的荒谬奇迹。  
他怎么能后悔。  
回忆碎片将视野里的一切都变得混乱，工藤新一遮住眼偏过头去：“……你弄吧。”

03  
又是这样的呻吟。  
每一声都压得很长很低，细碎的颤音几乎被重新吞进嗓子里，如果不是他吻着他的侧颈正凑在喉管旁边，根本就无法听清这些好听的声音。工藤新一的双腿被拉高压在胸前，不停翕张的粉红穴口艰难地将他的性器吞进几分，黑羽快斗能感受到顶端接触的滑腻液体除了肠液更有捂热了的白浊。  
被他“弄”出来的浊液。  
黑羽快斗想将性器推进更深处，可还是因为润滑不足而进展艰难，甬道咬得太紧，每一处褶皱都被他撑开的感受太过新奇，就像他第一次触碰那个敏感的腺体能让工藤新一惊喘出声甚至射出来一样，一切崭新的快感和情绪都从与他形容相似的青年身上传递过来。  
“工藤觉得自己和别人有什么不同吗？”  
浑身又疼又热的青年半晌才分辨出他的问题，喘着气道：“……不觉得。”他只想快些结束这场难熬的性事得到答案，否则在脑海里越发吵闹的欲望就会完全压过他的理智。  
可黑羽快斗凑近去吻他，和他争夺本就蒸腾稀薄的氧气，眼里也越发迷蒙。

“你和所有人都不一样。”

是所有特殊性的集合体，是能让他对自己、对身外世界、对工藤新一产生无数认知障碍的独特存在。  
我深爱这样的你。  
从很久以前开始，那抹光芒就已经将我拯救。

性器一进到底，工藤新一几乎眼前一黑，强烈的快感从敏感点涌出，流向脚尖和头皮，淹没了狂跳的心脏带来窒息感。  
不肯服输的心情让他昂起头问：“那你为什么不觉得自己和其他人不同？”  
“有吗？”  
“当然……”  
“那、你告诉我？”  
黑羽快斗心里的好奇被诚实反映在动作上，后穴被抽插的水声让工藤新一耻于继续说下去，他咬紧牙关克制呻吟，只在敏感点被碾磨时才会哼出声来。

“你先、啊……告诉我……”  
刚才说的空洞，是不是我也在经历的那些？

身上的人似乎打定了主意，只会在欢爱完全停歇后才交出答案，重复了一句他问过的话就加大了力度在他体内征伐。侧后进入的姿势没让工藤新一坚持太久，射了第二次，精液完全打湿床单，把他手心也染得一片黏腻。  
黑羽快斗就在这时扣住了他的手，大开大合的动作毫不怜惜沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体，还去撸动软下来的阴茎唤起他的欲望。  
“.…..手、额嗯……”  
“什么？我可不会停下哦。”  
工藤新一无力地摇摇头，几乎被肏得哽咽。

手和其他人不同。

最开始他注意到的就是这双手。  
魔术师怪盗的手，在天台上捏住了自己的帽檐，泠泠月光浸透了雪白的手套，像是潘多拉的盒子锁住了全部秘密；  
后来在黑珍珠号上这双手瞒天过海地换牌贴上预告函，在警报声喧嚣的夜晚捏着宝石端详，握住过扑克枪击落他踢来的足球，也紧紧地抱住他的腰身在最危机的时刻划破空海。  
隔了一段风平浪静的时期，他有很久没能收到怪盗基德的手发出去的预告函，反应过来时就是大学入学，穿透嘈杂人声和拥挤人潮握住他的手的，再也没有了手套束缚，只把他的手心擦上一层薄汗。  
然后他看到了那双眼睛。  
明亮的、欣喜的、能倒映出他过去和未来所有光影的眼睛。  
在黑羽快斗的双眼的见证下，工藤新一又度过了许多个日夜，无论走到多远的地方都能回头看见陪伴在侧的身影，他终于能确信是这个人，完整的、鲜活的黑羽快斗本身，才是他心里眼里最重要特殊的存在。

呻吟响在房间里越发绵软，被完全肏开的高热媚肉吞吐着阴茎，甚至邀请他进入更私密的位置，黑羽快斗临近高潮，忍到汗水一寸寸滑下额头滴在工藤新一的胯骨上。  
青年勾着青年的脖子吻上去，温凉和炽烫的感触交织在一起，终于把两人送上巅峰。

黑羽快斗揉着额头从浑身冷意中清醒，昨天被折磨到深夜才沉沉睡去的人毫不客气，卷走了大部分被褥裹到自己身上。他没办法控诉，反而更想掀开被子确认工藤新一浑身青紫交错的痕迹，也许那光裸的身体上还残留着一点干涸液体作为激烈情事的证据，当然也是他拼命忍耐却功亏一篑的证据。  
太糟糕了。  
他已经很久没有这样的焦虑，不管是自己做过的荒唐事，还是现在早于一夜情对象醒来却没有先行离开。  
之后要他怎么面对工藤……  
“噗哈、哈哈哈哈哈…...”  
被单连带床铺都在抖，可见笑出声的人情绪有多欢快。他回头看这人眼泪花都快笑出来了，还不忘挪远点给他让出点掀开被子钻进来的空间：“你一个人、脸色干嘛变得那么难看啊？”  
“.…..你醒来了啊。”  
“刚醒。”  
黑羽快斗和他并排躺好，盯着天花板试图进行和自己最好朋友兼暗恋对象阴差阳错一夜情之后应该有的对话：“你的……腰，没事吧？”  
“怎么可能没事，”工藤新一很没好气，他算是见识到熟男能玩的姿势花样有多少，持久力有多好，就算是第一次和男性做爱也绝对满足爽度，“我可是第一次和男人做啊，你居然毫不收敛。”  
“.…..唔、抱歉。”  
“真是的，你欠我一次，之后请我点什么啊。”  
“快餐怎么样？”  
“哈啊？！太便宜了吧！”

工藤新一也不知道应该怎么面对他，照着寻常记忆摆出对这场意外毫不在意的模样，眼看就要成功个搪塞过去，黑羽快斗收了笑，转侧过身背对他，低声道。

“我喜欢你。”

“但我是一个一直都没能说出口的胆小鬼，可笑吧。”

一向目中无人的怪盗竟然用了肯定句否认自己，语气还是又低又丧地全无活力，侦探叹了口气，伸手拉开几寸遮光的窗帘。

清晨的阳光透进来，见证了情爱的房间一室溢暖。

“哪里可笑了。”  
我也只是这样一个不敢说出喜欢的胆小鬼，爱逞强的侦探，笨拙又迟钝的家伙。  
“你以为我真的总是丢下随身物品不管、直接去现场的吗？”  
只是想要让你找过来，再多一点机会重温宿敌的默契。

“黑羽……”  
快斗。

他笑着对上他诧异的眼眸，却不知道沐浴在晨曦中的自己又是何等耀眼。

“我们聊聊以前的事吧。”

00  
此后我再也不会错认你的特别。  
曾与你经历的一切，还有即将见证的未来，都是不可多得的绝妙奇迹。

【Fin.】


End file.
